Troupe of Treachery
---- Troupe of Treachery (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a group of travelling Con-Artists that are currently based in Japan. The Troupe are known for there deeds but never do they stay under the same alias at one time, disguising as circus folk. After a show, it becomes clear that the circus is not what they are here for as people and items go missing. The only rule they uphold is that they will never harm someone physically though they have been mentions of a girl murdering people on camera. Description The Troupe of Treachery also known as ToT was founded by Maaya Xavier 3 years ago. It started off as a small circus that got taken over by a witty girl to becoming what it is today. Known for its shams and lies, ToT isn't exactly the average circus. Taking advantage of the rich to ensure they keep wealthy and their goal is reached. What is that goal? Not many know what it is and certainly not outsiders. The group is close, almost family-like at times. Hoshiko, the co-leader of the troupe, will tell you that the goal is just and fair but only Maaya will tell anyone of this goal. It is rather simple. A goal of vengeance for the people that are part of the show as well as on Maaya's family. It is not the vengeance of killing but that of proving them all wrong. This is the goal Maaya has created for this family of lost causes. Being recruited into ToT is concerned, to some, a great gift. It is a chance to restart and grow stronger still. With only one rule in place, it has a lot of freedom for people to do what they want in life and no longer fall into the category of failures. Most fall into the circus theme that Maaya has established but some do whatever they wish and as long as they uphold, the rule of never harming anyone physically, then Maaya approves. She only wishes for people to do what they want with people behind them, supporting them from behind all the way. Going back to the only rule Maaya has written. It is an important one. It becomes clear to many how important and serious Maaya is on this rule when she banishes the person form the group and warns them that if seen again they will be reported to the police and if, once again they dare show their face, Maaya will not be responsible for the actions the troupe take on a betrayer. On a group known for betraying people's trust, it is quite surprising how most follow this rule but many the thought of death and/or jail changes someone's opinion. History Members Trivia * The name Treachery gives the image of people being betrayed and the author believes this is exactly what the Troupe does, they betray people's trust. * The author considers the song The Greatest Show from The Greatest Showman to be the troupes' theme song. Category:Groups Category:Civilians Category:Troupe